


Menace

by Miraltar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, just a lil, no actual sex but just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraltar/pseuds/Miraltar
Summary: Sleepy morning cuddles with Octane and Crypto
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Menace

The early morning light filtered through the blinds and onto Tae Joon; the brightness was what had awoken him from his sleep and not the nightmares for once. He attempted to rub his eyes before he realized there was something on him.

“Tavi, wake up.”

The lump of his boyfriend, Octavio ‘Octane’ Silva, moaned in annoyance. “Five more minutes, Chey…” He rolled over and pulled the sheets farther over his head.

Tae Joon smirked. Octavio wasn’t much of a morning person, and Tae Joon found it adorable. Watching him pull the sheets over his head and attempt to pass out again was something he enjoyed about his boyfriend, even if it was annoying when they had an early day. Tae rolled into the mass of sheets and slung his arm over it, “Tavi, gajang salanghaneun, wake up.”

Octavio had already fallen asleep again. When they first started dating it was scary to Tae how fast he could fall asleep; the second he hit the mattress he would be out like a light. As they started dating more and more it became less of a shock to him and more of a custom. Tae Joon sighed and sat up. Octavio had days like this often. He wouldn’t want to get out of the warmth of the sheets, and would rather stay with his boyfriend. The hacker wanted that just as much, but they all have responsibilities.

Crypto resorted to his last hope; he gently pulled the sheets down from on top of the speedster and joined him under the covers. He pulled Octavio close and began pressing butterfly kisses to the back of his neck. “Tavi, come on, we have to get up,” he began kissing again.

Octavio giggled at the sensation of his boyfriend’s lips on his neck, one of his most sensitive spots. “Aye aye, I’m getting up, stop with the kissing.” He moved his arms, attempting to break the hold his boyfriend had on him enough so he could roll over and face Crypto. “You know, you can be annoying in the mornings.” Octavio yawned and rubbed his eyes before nestling into Crypto’s neck.

“Funny, I could say the same to you.” Crypto pulled him close. “You are a menace, Octavio.”

Silva giggled, “Yeah, but I’m YOUR menace, mi amor.” Octavio nestled further before he began kissing his boyfriend’s neck, causing Crypto to moan. He liked the response, and began to grind into Tae Joon before biting his neck. Crypto gasped at the sensation, and flipped Octane below him. He stared down at his boyfriend with lust in his eyes before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

“You really are a menace.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Zul, the ceo of Cryptane UwU!


End file.
